In the related art, various driver assistance systems are described, that is, systems in a motor vehicle that assist the driver in guiding the motor vehicle. The best-known driver assistance systems already on the market for a long time are the ABS system and the ESP system. The ABS system supports the driver during a full braking in order to prevent the wheels from locking, while the ESP system counteracts skidding of the vehicle within the stability limit. With newer driver assistance systems, for example, automatic parking with the aid of a so-called parking assist is made possible for the driver. These newer driver assistance systems continue to be developed, and as of now, have already arrived at what is referred to as an ACC (adaptive cruise control) system which, for instance, permits the driver to drive behind preceding vehicles with adapted speed. Further systems include a warning in the event the vehicle inadvertently leaves the traffic lane (lane-assist system), and countersteering to a certain extent. Emergency braking systems are also already widespread, which in dangerous situations, initiate an emergency braking under predetermined maximum deceleration, even without the assistance of the driver. These systems are referred to as semi-autonomous systems.
Further developments in the direction of highly automated or fully automated vehicle guidance systems in which, within the defined system limits, the driver is able to transfer responsibility for the vehicle guidance to the vehicle guidance system are being pursued.